Petey
Petey is one of the unlockable characters. He was added in v.0.3 Attacks Basic moveset: * Chomp: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage * Upward Chomp: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage * Air Swipe: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Headbutt: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Spin: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 1-4 damage Specials: * Mud Spit: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack does 3 damage * Chomp Spin Jump: By pressing down and the second button, this attack does 3-6 damage * Chomp Jump: By pressing up and the second button, this attack does 3 damage Showdown Attack: * Piranha Horde: Petey puts down several Piranha Plants as he walks across the stage, like Waluigi's down special. 2 damage per Piranha. Skin Swaps Petey has 4 skin swaps: Black Petey, Purple Petey, Red Petey, and Yellow Petey. Petey character (bigger).png|Normal Petey Screenshot (25).png|Black Petey Screenshot (24).png|Purple Petey Screenshot (23).png|Red Petey YellowPetey.png|Yellow Petey Attributes Petey is ranked 2nd in the SS tier, the highest of the unlockable characters and the highest of the heavyweights. Petey is the most mobile out of all the heavyweights, as well as one of the most mobile characters in the game. He can run surprisingly fast and has a high jump. This combined with his Chomp Spin Jump can be viable for escape. Petey also has one of the best jabs which can send the opponent considerably far. Like Luigi and Kamek, his dash attack gives Petey a really good combo game. He also has a projectile with a slow startup, but in return a huge hitbox (rivals Donkey Kong for the largest hitbox in a projectile). However, Petey has one major flaw: he is the largest character in the game. This makes him very easy to hit. Also, for a heavyweight, he isn't really that good at dealing damage. Additionally, he has a really bad aerial and a down normal that can be hard to land a hit with. How to unlock SPOILERS !!! Play Showdown Match as Shadow Mario against Mario. TriviaCategory:Unlockable Characters * Petey's unlock method is most likely a reference to Super Mario Sunshine. In this game, Mario is mistaken for Shadow Mario, who had covered the entire tropic paradise of Isle Delfino in gooey graffiti. Mario must clean up the mess while also pursuing Shadow Mario. The first boss of the game is Petey Piranha. * There is currently a glitch with Petey's portrait, a white triangle is left unchanged when selected. * Despite Petey's portrait using the design from Mario's Pinball Land (Long neck, no legs or pants), Petey's in-game appearance is from his Super Mario Sunshine appearance. * Petey is the highest-tiered of all unlockable characters. Gallery MKS Petey.png|Petey's Artwork in this game. From Mario Pinball Land S Mario And Petey Pirahna.png|'Petey' fighting with S. Mario in Mario Bros. Petey.png|Petey in the Tier List|link=Petey Peetzizhere.png|Petey's Newcomer Screen Category:Tier SS Characters Category:Top Tier Category:V.0.3 Category:Heavyweight